


Crush

by FluffandCake



Series: Robbie/Robyn [8]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Awkward Crush, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffandCake/pseuds/FluffandCake
Summary: Frowning, Robbie watched the mayor practically skip into the house, eager to help. He stared at the paint on the ground. He thought about kicking it over but then, Stephanie would find out and she would give him another lecture. Not to mention, she would look at him with disappointment in her eyes and that just wouldn't do.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It starts again! Two dorks in love. By the way, some things might be confusing if you haven't read the stories before this so...basically, Robbie and Stephanie have the same mother, Robbie's childhood sucked and Sportacus and Robbie have gotten closer since Sportacus started helping Robbie deal with the re-appearance of his mother.

Strangely enough, it had been Mayor Meanswell of all people that made Robbie realize what he'd been feeling for Sportacus was something like love.

 

“Why do you keep doing what Ms. Busybody tells you to do?”

 

Confused, he watched the mayor painstakingly paint the fence along Ms. Busybody's fence. He didn't understand. Every time she needed something done, no matter how small or how big, the mayor always did it. Sometimes he would put up token protests but mostly, he just did as he was told and Robbie didn't understand why.

 

“Well, you know,” the mayor fumbled a little with the paint brush, “it's really no trouble at all, no trouble,” he sighed, “and it makes her so happy.”

 

Robbie scoffed, “But she asks you to do so much! And you do it!”

 

The mayor shrugged, a dopey grin on his face.

 

“I suppose that's what you do when you love someone.”

 

“Yoohoo!” Ms. Busybody's voice drifted from inside the house, “Milford dear, could you help me with this shelf please?”

 

The mayor carefully set down the paintbrush and wiped his clean hands on his jacket.

 

“Oh, yes Ms. Busybody, right away!”

 

Frowning, Robbie watched the mayor practically skip into the house, eager to help. He stared at the paint on the ground. He thought about kicking it over but then, Stephanie would find out and she would give him another lecture. Not to mention, she would look at him with disappointment in her eyes and that just wouldn't do.

 

“Hi Robbie!”

 

“Gah!”

 

Flailing, Robbie avoided tripping over the paint and brush.

 

“Why must you always sneak up on me?!”

 

Sportacus laughed and planted his hands on his hips.

 

“Sorry! I was just going to help the kids set up another box for planting.”

 

“Urgh,” Robbie made a face, “More sportscandy?! Don't you have enough of it already?” he whined, “why can't you plant a sugar tree? Or an actual candy tree?”

 

“Robbie,” Sportacus giggled, “You know there's no such things.”

 

“I could make them,” he said. He pointed a finger to the sky and raised his eyebrows, “I could make a candy tree!”

 

Sportacus sighed, “I'm sure you could, Robbie,” he looked up the street, “I need to get going but, oh” he bounced a little, “We're still on for later, right?”

 

“Yes, yes,” Robbie flapped his hands, “our weekly dinner in which you make sure I'm eating at least somewhat healthy, I know.”

 

Sportacus laughed again, “Alright, just making sure,” he jumped up into the air and started flipping his way toward the playground, “see you at six!”

 

Frowning, Robbie stared after the other man. He didn't really mind their weekly dinners. They were nice, even if he was forced to eat some things he didn't normally eat, but it was ok. Some sportscandy wasn't as vile as he thought it been. Besides, the hero was always so happy when he saw Robbie eat something other than junk food and sweets and—

 

_I suppose that's what you do when you love someone_

 

The mayor's response floated into his head and Robbie froze. He felt his body seize and for a second, he didn't know who he was, or where he was. The only thing he knew then was that he was falling for his friend. For Sportacus.

 

Slowly, Robbie lifted his head toward the sky. He blinked. He blinked again. How had he missed this? How had he missed his feelings for the hero?

 

_Well_ , Robbie thought, _it's not like I ever really fell for anyone before_

 

Dazed, he slowly made his way back to his lair, his mind whirring. As if in a trance, he opened the hatch and slid down, landing somewhat awkwardly on his chair but he didn't move. Robbie just laid there, thinking, trying to pinpoint when, how, and why he was falling for Sportacus.

 

He remembered Christmas, how nervous he had been about meeting his grandparents and how Sportacus was by his side, making sure he was ok and wouldn't get overwhelmed. He remembered how happy and flustered he was when Sportacus gave him the bracelet; the bracelet he only ever took off when he was building.

 

Sportacus had and continued to be there for Robbie. He was there when Elizabeth first came back into his life, and he was there, every step of the way since then, making sure Robbie was ok. Making sure Robbie didn't hurt himself, that he got enough rest and that he wouldn't be too stressed.

 

Somehow, Sportacus had wormed his way into Robbie's heart and he had no idea what to do about it. What did other people do? He knew Mayor Meanswell did whatever Ms. Busybody told him to do and...and that's it.

 

What was Robbie supposed to do? What did normal people do?

 

“Mmm,” he sneered, “Normal people...”he murmured, “what do they do...”

 

He'd seen some of the kid's parents going on what he assumed where dates but how did people get to the dates? How was he supposed to ask? Was he supposed to ask?

 

It was then that another realization hit Robbie; he was falling for Sportacus, yes...but that didn't mean the hero liked him back.

 

Well, no, he knew the elf liked him as a friend, but he probably didn't like Robbie that way. At least, he didn't think so. How would he know? How did people find out? Did they ask?

 

“URGH!” Robbie let out a screech of frustration and clumsily sat up in his chair. He crossed his arms and stared straight ahead into his kitchen.

 

He didn't know what to do with this new information. And honestly, Robbie didn't know if he wanted to do anything at all. He was still in somewhat awe that people actually cared for him and wanted to be around him. Some days, he woke up, thinking it was all a dream, and amazed when he found out it wasn't.

 

“Mmm,” Robbie patted his thighs, “Maybe...no...just...maybe not yet,” he shook his head, “not yet.”

 

Groaning, he lifted his legs off the floor and curled into his chair.

 

No, he wouldn't do anything with this new information yet. Everything still felt too new, and he had not idea what to do. He also didn't want to harm their new friendship. He liked having the hero around, even when he was being annoying.

 

Mind made up, Robbie snapped his fingers. An alarm clock appeared by his phone, quietly ticking. He set it at four pm, so that he could wake up in time to make dinner; baked turkey burgers with baked potatoes.

 

“Ugh,” another snap of his fingers brought a pillow and blanket. He got comfortable, “stupid feelings. Stupid healthy food.”

 

He closed his eyes and sighed, “Stupid Sportacus...”

 


	2. Chapter 2

For the past several weeks, Robbie had been acting strange; well, stranger than usual.

 

Sportacus first noticed it when he'd gone to the other mans lair for their weekly meal about a month ago. Robbie had been more clumsy than usual and seemed flustered all through out dinner. He also kept staring at Sportacus when he thought he wasn't looking. His eyes would get hazy, and the red on Robbie's cheeks would glow brighter.

 

Sometimes, when Sportacus was playing with the children, he'd notice Robbie hiding in a bush or a mailbox,spying on him. Other times, Robbie would ask Sportacus to help him with projects that he was pretty sure Robbie could do easily without him.

 

He didn't want to get his hopes up, but Sportacus was starting to suspect that maybe Robbie liked him the way Sportacus liked him.

 

Sportacus wasn't sure when he started to fall for the other man. He'd always been intrigued by Robbie, even when he was trying to run him out of town. He also thought the other man was beautiful from the first moment he saw him, but Robbie had been a mystery to him until Elizabeth had arrived.

 

After Sportacus found out about Robbie's family, some things started to make sense. Why Robbie didn't know how interact with people. Why he always seemed to flinch or back away from touch. Why he seemed lonely and sad. Hearing how Elizabeth had just left Robbie with Glanni when he was a child broke Sportacus heart. No wonder Robbie acted how he did.

 

Slowly, Sportacus and Stephanie got Robbie to open up to them little by little. They made sure he didn't get too overwhelmed and that he had fun. Sportacus quickly learned that Robbie, though hesitant at first, loved being touched. He liked being hugged, he liked having his hand held and he loved it when Stephanie would sit on his lap.

 

He wanted Robbie to be happy; he deserved it after everything he'd been through. Sportacus just also wanted Robbie to happy, hopefully, sometime in the future, with him.

 

Except, he didn't know how to get there.

 

Sportacus doubted Robbie had ever been in a relationship before. Ms. Busybody had told him that when Robbie moved to Lazytown ten years ago, he'd basically built his lair and, before Sportacus arrived, rarely left it. He barely interacted with any of the town citizens and most people hadn't bothered to try and talk to him.

 

For days, Sportacus thought on what he should do. Should he wait for Robbie to make a move? Should he make a move? Or should he wait a few more weeks? How long should he wait?

 

It was then that Sportacus realized he needed help. So he paid a visit to Henry when Stephanie was at school.

 

“Sportacus!” Henry greeted him at the door, “please come in, come in.”

 

“Thanks,” fidgeting, he followed Stephanie's father into the living room. He sat down next to him and tried to keep still.

 

“What can I do for you today?”

 

“Um...I was actually wondering, if you could give me some advice.”

 

Henry looked surprised but smiled.

 

“Of course! What do you need help with?”

 

Nervous, Sportacus cleared his throat, “I like Robbie, Henry,” he paused, “Romantically and I'm pretty sure he likes me back but,”he shrugged, “I don't know what to do. I mean, I know what I would like to do but...I don't want to spook him.”

 

Nodding, Henry leaned back further into the couch.

 

“I figured; forgive me for saying this but both of you aren't very subtle.”

 

Sportacus blushed.

 

“I'm going to be honest-I'm also pretty sure Robbie likes you but...”he hesitated, “Well, I think...we both know that Robbie's childhood was, unfortunately, not the best.”

 

Sportacus nodded.

 

“As far as I'm aware, you, Stephanie and I were the first people he's gotten close to since he came to this town.”

 

He paused.

 

“I think, for now, you should go at his pace. Robbie is still a little skittish with affection, and, again I'm just guessing, but I think he finally realized that he likes you.”

 

Sportacus nodded again. Henry smiled and patted his leg.

 

“Just go about as you normally do. You can still be affectionate and everything. Let him get used to the idea that he likes you as more than just a friend.”

 

“Ok,” Sportacus said, “I can do that,” he stood up, bouncing a little on his heels, “Thanks Henry!”

 

Henry stood up as well, and walked him to the door, “You're welcome! I'll see you later.”

 

“Bye!”

 

Sportacus took off running and flipping onto the streets. He felt better now that he had talked to Henry. He'd wait until Robbie seemed more comfortable with the idea of a romance between them before doing anything. It was good to know, though, that it wasn't just Sportacus imagination playing tricks on him. That other people thought Robbie liked him too.

 

“Hey, Sportaflop!”

 

Sportacus landed on his feet and turned. Robbie was coming out of a store, arms loaded with bags.

 

“Hi Robbie!” he grinned and ran over to the other man, “Do you need help?”

 

“As a matter of fact, I do!”grinning, Robbie immediately deposited all the bags into Sportacus's arms, groaning, “ah much better. I was getting tired already.”

 

Sportacus laughed and rearranged the bags so that he could easily walk without dropping one.

 

“What did you buy?”

 

“Oh this and that,” Robbie sighed, “It's been a while since I've been grocery shopping...and then I realized that I needed some gears and wires...and then I realized I need some new fabrics...”

 

Sportacus listened to Robbie go on about his new ideas for costumes to play with the children and a new machine that would, hopefully, be able to bake anything in minutes. He loved listening to Robbie talk about his ideas, his plans. He looked so happy and pleased and Sportacus loved it.

 

“Well, here we are,” grunting, Robbie opened up the hatch, “You can just drop the bags inside. I already have something down there to catch them.”

 

“Alright,” carefully, Sportacus let the bags fall, hearing them fall with a soft plop and some whirs. He turned to say something to the other man, but stopped. Robbie was staring at him again, his eyes soft, and mouth parted a little. As soon as he noticed Sportacus looking at him, he spluttered and started to climb down the hatch.

 

“Yes, thank you, yes, thanks for your help, I'll see you later, bye!”

 

Giggling, Sportacus watched as the hatch closed, a warm glow settling in his chest.

 

He could wait. He could wait because Robbie was worth it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It'll take a while for Robbie and Sportacus to get there...but they'll get there!


End file.
